


Тихий омут

by madnessfk



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: Мэтт — не человек. Мэтт — оружие. Идеальное, эффективное, безошибочное. Оружие не спрашивает, кого убить. Оружие не испытывает мук совести, когда вонзается в чужое горло. Оружие не чувствует.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Тихий омут

**Author's Note:**

> в рамках программы "сваливаем с фикбука" вбрасываю сюда всякие старые штуки  
> фанфик от 2018 года  
> АУ основано на вселенной Земли-65 из комиксов о Спайдер-Гвен (советую заценить хотя бы ради Мэтта, но в целом для понимания происходящего в фанфике не нужно), где Мэтт попал к «Руке» и был адвокатом Кингпина, а Фрэнк работает детективом полиции. Продолжение Speak of the Devil https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275603

Уже какое-то время, опасно продолжительное, вообще-то, в комнате висело молчание. Мэтт слышал, как из зала для простых смертных, отделённом от них стеклянной дверью, разговаривали десятки людей, и как поверх их разговоров играл скучный лаундж, который словно купили на стоковом сайте за десять центов. Ещё Мэтт слышал, как чужой нож скрежещет о тарелку, и как кусок мраморной говядины перемалывают массивные челюсти. Фиск никогда не скрывал своего пристрастия хорошо — и много — поесть. Мэтт же довольствовался чашечкой возмутительно дорогого кофе. Во всём этом не было ничего удивительного: они оба были людьми занятыми, и часто встречались в обеденное время. 

Мэтт ненавидел, когда кто-нибудь смотрел, как он ест. Не то чтобы Мэтт с этим плохо справлялся — получше некоторых. Но когда ты годами создаёшь себе репутацию идеального, эффективного, безошибочного орудия, трудно избавиться от ощущения, что крохотная капля соуса, оброненная на рубашку, может уничтожить эту репутацию в одно мгновение.

Хотя если уж и говорить о репутации, то сейчас над ней нависла угроза посерьёзнее.

— Могу я спросить, почему? — поинтересовался Мэтт невозмутимым тоном, как если бы ему в самом деле было наплевать. Если ты до сих пор не научился не испытывать эмоций — а Мэтт очень старался, но у него никак не получалось, — нужно, по крайней мере, научиться очень хорошо притворяться. Выждав достаточное количество времени, чтобы это не казалось странным, Мэтт продолжил:

— В смысле, во время нашей прошлой встречи мы очень чётко обрисовали наши планы. Такие внезапные изменения…

— Вам не стоит беспокоиться о планах, мистер Мёрдок, — сказал Фиск, отпивая большой глоток вина. Очень мягкий способ указать Мэтту на его место. — Я понимаю, что всё это неожиданно, но… держать его у себя стало слишком рискованно. Стал лезть, куда не надо. Вы не очень-то хорошо за ним присматриваете.

— Мои извинения, — ответил Мэтт, мягко и немного смущённо улыбнувшись. — Хотите послать за ним кого-то определённого?

— Буллсай. Сделай так, чтобы его выпустили.

Мэтт едва слышно вздохнул. Полгода назад он был тем, кто — негласно, разумеется — помог посадить Лестера, а теперь должен вытаскивать его обратно. Ничего странного в этом, конечно, не было: союзы здесь заключались и расторгались по десять раз на дню, но вообще-то Мэтт довольно много сил вложил в это дело. Неприятно знать, что все его усилия вот так уходят впустую. Не говоря уже о том, что чтобы Лестера теперь выпустили, сил придётся вложить больше раз в десять. Должны будут всплыть какие-то совершенно новые детали, переворачивающие дело с ног на голову — иначе пересмотра не добиться. 

— Ну, — сказал он, беря в руки трость, — в таком случае, мне лучше начать подготовку прямо сейчас. Прошу меня извинить.

Мэтт мягко поднялся с места и пошёл в сторону выхода, не удосужившись даже воспользоваться тростью по назначению — она так и скользила между пальцами. Уже в дверях, Фиск окликнул его.

— Мистер Мёрдок, — позвал он, — я надеюсь, никаких проблем личного характера не возникнет?

Мэтт остановился. Не замер в ужасе, просто остановился. Ему не было никакого толка оборачиваться на Фиска, но он всё равно обернулся, чтобы тот видел его лицо.

— Мистер Фиск. Если вы хотите увидеть Фрэнка Касла мёртвым, — Мэтт улыбнулся жуткой, нечеловеческой улыбкой, — то вы увидите. 

Стоило Мэтту открыть дверь и выскользнуть в главный зал, как звуки, до этого глухие, если на них не акцентировать внимание, ударили по нему, словно волна цунами по японскому побережью. Музыка, разговоры, смех — столик слева, деловой ужин, молодой бизнесмен наигранно смеётся над несмешным каламбуром партнёра по бизнесу, — шаги официантов, шёпот — столик в самом конце зала, девушка незаметно кладёт руку на колено сопровождающему её мужчине и влажно шепчет глупые пошлости ему на ухо, — скрежет ножей, звон бокалов, куски пережёванной пищи проталкиваются вниз по глотке, и бесконечные, бесконечные удары сердец. Мэтт позволяет этой волне звуков нести его по течению, но всего на пару секунд — потом он отключается от этих звуков, всех разом, и они остаются где-то на заднем плане белым шумом. 

На парковке его уже ждал автомобиль. Говорят, чёрный. Мэтт предпочитал ходить пешком, так у него было больше контроля над окружающим пространством, но это занимало время, а с тех пор, как Мэтт стал работать на Фиска, время стало дороже, чем что-либо другое. Можно нанять новых людей и вернуть деньги, но ушедшее время уже никогда не восполнить. 

Ну, если у тебя нет машины времени. У Мэтта вот не было. 

Всю дорогу до дома шёл дождь. Он не прекращался вот уже третий день, и в воздухе висел свежий запах озона, прибивший к земле всю дорожную пыль. Мелкие капли барабанили по окнам, и, если постараться и сосредоточиться только на них, не будет слышно, как разговаривают соседи тремя этажами выше. Должно быть, тот мелкий бизнесмен опять привёл к себе шлюху. Нет — тут же исправил сам себя Мэтт. Двух шлюх. 

Нигде на стенах квартиры Мэтта не было часов, только абстрактные картины — Мэтт понятия не имел, что на них нарисовано, мебель была уже расставлена, когда он въехал. Их единственной функцией было смущать редких гостей, которые, Мэтт был уверен, гадали, на кой чёрт слепому картины. Часов не было на стенах, а наручных Мэтт не носил; единственным способом узнать время было бы включить голосовой помощник в телефоне, который Мэтт бросил на журнальный столик. Так что, хотя он не знал, сколько именно времени прошло, он почти физически ощущал, как одна за одной утекают в небытие бесконечно дорогие секунды. 

Мэтту стоило бы уже сейчас обзвонить ассистенток и достать нужные бумаги, но вместо этого он взял из холодильника бутылку пива, сел на диван и так и сидел. В шкафах были и более приличные вещи — дорогое вино, не менее дорогой виски, но Мэтт редко пил крепкий алкоголь. Крепкий алкоголь бьёт по координации, а Мэтту очень не нравилось врезаться в стены. 

Он старался ни о чём особо не думать. Какое-то время это помогало, и в его голове не было ничего, кроме ударов капель дождя, но мысли сами собой лезли в голову. 

Мэтт знал дело Лестера от и до, потому что сам его составил. Это было хорошее дело, а у Лестера были плохие адвокаты, но, сказать по правде, Мэтт знал только двух людей, которые смогли бы вытянуть такое — и одним из этих людей был сам Мэтт. Так что Лестера отправили далеко и надолго. Чтобы его вытащить, Мэтту понадобится минимум недель пять. Нет. Нет, если он поднажмёт, то уложится в месяц, со всеми подтасовками и раздачей взяток. В конце концов, Мэтт в каждом своём деле оставляет лазейку для самого себя — на случай, если нужно будет дать задний ход. Так что да, месяц, и Буллсай выйдет. Месяц, и Фрэнк Касл будет мёртв.

Мэтт закрыл глаза, хотя от этого, конечно, ничего особо и не изменилось, и повторил про себя: Фрэнк Касл будет мёртв. Фрэнк Касл будет мёртв. 

Фиск был прав: Мэтту следовало бы лучше присматривать за Фрэнком, чтобы тот лез только куда нужно, а куда не нужно — не совался. Проблема в том, что как будто бы Фрэнк позволил бы ему это сделать. Работать с копами, которым сунешь под нос пачку денег, и они твои — замечательно, но, увы, не тот случай. Мэтт знал об этом с самого начала. Он знал, что рано или поздно до этого дойдёт, и в следующем месяце Фрэнк будет мёртв.

И то, что сама мысль об этом заставляла в самых глубоких глубинах души Мэтта шевелиться что-то отвратительно живое, было недопустимо. 

Мэтт знал десятки людей, которые сыпались на этом — на эмоциях, в смысле. Он знал, что бывает с такими людьми, и как они умирают — Мэтт убивал таких людей не раз и не два. Он научился притворяться, что ничего не чувствует, и почему-то решил, что с ним такого точно не произойдёт. Но притворяться — недостаточно.

С ним такого точно не произойдёт. _Только не снова._

Мэтт — не человек. Мэтт — оружие. Идеальное, эффективное, безошибочное. Оружие не спрашивает, кого убить. Оружие не испытывает мук совести, когда вонзается в чужое горло. Оружие не чувствует.

Мэтт снял очки и устало потёр глаза. Впервые за много лет он понятия не имел, что ему делать дальше. А это уже само по себе было ужасной новостью, потому что Мэтт вообще не должен задумываться о таких вещах.

Когда Мэтта оправляли на эту миссию, всё казалось так просто. Фиск был нужен им, потому что с ним удобно. Фиск слишком умён, чтобы не понимать, каким ребятам не стоит переходить дорогу, если хочешь проснуться завтра утром. Он подмял под себя все свободные и занятые рынки, все точки, где загоняли дурь, все бордели и подпольные казино — но никогда не лез на территорию Руки. С ним было приятно иметь дело, хотя, технически говоря, напрямую они никогда не сотрудничали. Хотя Мэтт, конечно, подозревал, что Фиск догадывается, что кто-то в его близком окружении не так уж ему и лоялен, но вряд ли он знает, кто именно. Фиск был как акула в море пираний, уберёшь его — и начнётся кровавая бойня за право цапнуть тонущего аквалангиста за задницу. А это никому не нужно. 

Мэтт вздохнул, сделал большой глоток пива и включил голосовой набор в телефоне. У него была куча работы. Моральные терзания — не повод её не делать. 

Буллсай — тот ещё отморозок. Он сидел за двойное убийство, но на самом деле смертей на нём было куда больше. К счастью для него, Мэтт работает адвокатом не просто в качестве прикрытия, он правда ужасно, _дьявольски_ в этом хорош. К концу второй недели он собирает достаточно материала, чтобы Лестера выпустили и ещё и извинились за то, что вообще посмели держать его за решёткой. Мэтт уверен в успехе на девяносто восемь процентов и, чтобы накинуть ещё два, заранее раздаёт указания, кому и сколько денег заплатить. Он надеялся только, что им не придётся прибегать к шантажу и похищению мужей, жён и детей — это всегда чертовски муторно. 

К началу третьей недели всё готово. К её середине Уилсона Фиска находят со свёрнутой шеей в его же квартире на двенадцатом этаже в самом центре Адской Кухни. Мэтта в то утро будит звонок помощницы Фиска, которая пришла на утреннюю встречу в квартиру, уже битком набитую копами — Мэтт в тот момент лежал лицом в подушку весь в синяках и с ноющими от боли рёбрами.

Ужасные новости стремительно превращались в ааа, нет, Мэтт, подумай, не надо, нет, Мэтт, что ты наделал, неееет!

Он не ждал, что будет просто. Если бы убить короля преступного мира мог любой желающий, они менялись бы чаще, чем правители африканских государств. Но у Мэтта было то, что в шкале ценности стояло сразу за временем: у него была информация. Он, как-никак, входил в ближайшее окружение Фиска — а это значило, что Мэтт знал, когда Фиск возвращается в квартиру, сколько у него охранников, какими системами безопасности он пользуется. Если бы Мэтт решил продать эту информацию на чёрном рынке, мог бы заработать сразу на три личных острова — но продавать такие сведения очень глупо. Мэтт собирался сделать что-то ещё более глупое. 

Он хорошо подготовился: выждал нужное время, анонимно заказал у одного подпольного мастера пуленепробиваемый костюм (когда у него спросили про дизайн, Мэтт отмахнулся и попросил сделать что-нибудь не дурацкое — и поверить не мог, когда нащупал на шлеме рога). Фиска Мэтт, разумеется, не видел, но всё, начиная от его движений и походки и заканчивая тем, как прогибались под ним кресла, говорило о том, что он — боров тот ещё. Да и Мэтту случалось присутствовать при моментах, когда Фиск всё-таки решал запачкать руки — как правило, это были моменты слепой ярости. Однажды Мэтт слышал, как Фиск забил насмерть провинившегося подчинённого бронзовой статуей (или, по крайней мере, чем-то очень похожим). Он брал уроки самообороны, но дрался всё равно как уличный самоучка. 

Будь это обычным заданием, Мэтт бы проник в квартиру посреди ночи и одним лёгким, беззвучным движением перерезал бы Фиску глотку во сне. Он бы умер так быстро, что даже прощальных слов булькнуть кровью не успел бы, а наутро его бы нашли в комнате без следов проникновения, как в какой-нибудь страшной городской легенде. Копы сломали бы над этим делом голову, а Рука узнала бы своего мгновенно. Мэтт не мог себя выдать. Вообще-то, он планировал не выдавать себя как можно дольше. А значит, никаких ниндзя-штучек. 

Хорошо, почти никаких — решил Мэтт, когда пробирался на последний этаж высотки снаружи, и ветер свистел в его ушах так, что Мэтт, казалось, собственных мыслей не слышал.

Мэтт надеялся закончить всё максимально быстро. Застать Фиска врасплох и прикончить. 

Мэтт просчитался. По степени катастрофичности это было примерно то же самое, что просчитаться в драке с медведем.

От охранников, стоящих у дверей, Мэтт избавился в первую очередь. Охранники были на каждом этаже, чтобы остановить потенциальную опасность на подходе, но у самих дверей их было двое, и они могли прийти на крики или звуки борьбы. Ближе Фиск никого не подпускал — у него вообще были проблемы с доверием. Камер в квартире тоже, разумеется, не было. Убедившись, что у них нет пульса, Мэтт пошёл вверх по лестнице на звук — со второго этажа доносилась мелодия классической музыки. Электронные проигрыватели не дают такого звука, это должен был быть винил. За звуками скрипки Мэтт слышал скрежет ручки по бумажному листу, доносящийся с другого конца кабинета. Мэтт бывал там много раз: это большая комната, в которой почти ничего нет, кроме письменного стола, стоящего напротив входа, и аквариума по правую сторону от двери. Мэтт помнил, где в комнате находится выключатель, и щёлкнул им, едва зайдя в кабинет. Скрежет ручки тут же остановился. 

Они оба не двигались с пару мгновений. Мэтт сорвался с места первым, пересекая кабинет в несколько прыжков, и тут же уворачиваясь от полетевшего в него стола. Фиск не церемонился. Мэтт успел ударить его по лицу пару раз, прежде, чем тот схватил его за шею и впечатал в окно, занимающее всю стену. Не будь оно пуленепробиваемым, Мэтт давно полетел бы вниз. Он всё равно услышал, как стекло треснуло под его весом. Мэтт вырвался, но успел сто раз проклясть всё на свете за те несколько секунд, что в его лёгкие не поступал кислород.

Фиск был больше и сильнее — Мэтт был быстрее, и его рефлексы были лучше. Прошло несколько лет с тех пор, как он участвовал в серьёзном сражении, но если ты боец Руки, время не имеет значения: никому не нужно затупившееся оружие. Даже старики могли сражаться — ну, наверное. Никто из них не доживал до старости. 

Фиск бросал его по всей комнате, а Мэтт вставал и продолжал. Они дрались молча и успели треснуть аквариум, разнести пару шкафов и стол к тому моменту, как Мэтту удалось захватить Фиска сзади — его лицо к тому моменту больше напоминало кровавую кашу. Он всё ещё сопротивлялся, пытался вырваться, его ногти с отвратительным звуком царапали по тканевым вставкам на костюме. Но Мэтт сжимал его шею достаточно сильно, и, в конце концов, в чужих лёгких начал заканчиваться воздух, — и тогда Мэтт одним тяжёлым, но идеально выверенным движением свернул её. 

Тело рухнуло на пол, как мешок с цементом, а Мэтт стоял посреди комнаты, в чужой крови, в своей крови — стоял и не чувствовал совершенно ничего. Когда адреналин понемногу выветрился из его крови, а дыхание восстановилось, Мэтт вернулся в кабинет, снял иглу с пластинки, и исчез. 

Мэтт не старался избегать Фрэнка весь следующий день, но ему и не нужно было стараться. Фиск не строил иллюзий по поводу спокойной старости, а Мэтт был его адвокатом, как никак — он сам помог составить все бумаги на случай скоропостижной смерти (большая часть денег уходила подружке Фиска, но немалая часть оправлялась на благотворительность — Мэтт не мог не думать, что это, наверное, какой-то знак, что он сделал хорошее дело и помог страдающим в детских домах детишкам). Мэтту повезло, что в драке он всегда думал о защите, и на нём не было ран, которые нельзя было бы спрятать. Куча болезненных синяков на теле, но никаких разбитых губ.

Синяки болели и, наверное, выглядели ужасно, Мэтт не знал. В любом случае, ничто в его поведении не смогло бы выдать, как ему на самом деле больно. Оружию не бывает больно.

Мэтт не старался избегать Фрэнка весь следующий день, но ближе к ночи стало очевидно, что это уже начинает выглядеть подозрительным. 

Отследить Фрэнка никакого труда не составило — Мэтт и сам бы мог это сделать, но при помощи водителя, который, к счастью для них обоих, видел, это не заняло много времени. Они заметили Фрэнка ещё когда он выходил из участка, но Мэтт благородно решил подождать, когда он купит свои сигареты в зачуханном магазинчике. Мэтт знал наверняка, что это были сигареты, потому что ну что ещё он мог покупать посреди ночи — Господи, Фрэнк, тебе пора начать следить за здоровьем, в самом деле. 

Мэтт этого не видел, но по тому, как машина медленно поехала вдоль тротуара, понял, что Фрэнк совершил попытку сбежать. 

— Добрый вечер, детектив, — будничным тоном сказал Мэтт, нашаривая кнопку, чтобы опустить стекло. — Вы не отвечали на телефон.

Он ожидал, что Фрэнк запротестует, и даже удивился, что этого не произошло, потому что на самом деле, разумеется, Мэтт даже не подумал утруждать себя звонком. Впрочем, дожидаться ответа он не стал. 

— Не хотите сесть? — спросил он, жестом останавливая водителя. — На улице холодно. Я вас подвезу.

Фрэнк вздохнул так тяжело, словно надеялся этим выдохом выгнать из лёгких весь воздух, задохнуться и больше никогда не разговаривать с Мэттом. Это немного обижало, но только немного. С улицы дул холодный ветер, и Мэтт в его тонком (но очень стильном) костюме замёрз, просто открыв окно. Когда Фрэнк сел в машину, и их колени соприкоснулись, Мэтт просто не смог заставить себя отодвинуться дальше. Но Мэтт уже сделал слишком много глупого, чтобы задумываться о таких мелочах. 

— Не против, если я закурю? — спросил Фрэнк, едва сев в машину. Звук его голоса перебил мягкое скольжение, с которым поднималось тёмное стекло между задними сидениями и кабиной водителя — не то чтобы Мэтт ожидал, что водитель будет за ними шпионить, ему просто хотелось быть на сто процентов уверенным, что этого не произойдёт. 

— Вообще-то, против… — начал было Мэтт, но не успел договорить, потому что Фрэнк и так закурил, не дожидаясь, пока Мэтт закончит возмущаться. У Мэтта были сложные отношения с табаком. 

— Ну так, — сказал Фрэнк после долгой паузы. Он выдохнул, и кабина тут же наполнилась табачным дымом, который, спустя пару секунд, подхватил и унёс с собой холодный ветер. До того, как это успело произойти, Мэтт машинально сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как горечь дыма наполняет лёгкие. — Что нужно?

Мэтт едва сдержал ухмылку. Хотелось бы ему в один из этих раз ответить просто «Не хотите поужинать вместе?» — звучит так, будто это не было последним разом, когда они вот так встречаются. Мэтт был уверен, что это последний раз; так будет лучше для них обоих. 

— Вы знаете, что нужно, детектив, — ответил он вместо этого. — Вы что-нибудь нашли?

Мэтту нужно было это выяснить. Узнать, что нашла полиция, было просто, а вот узнать, что нашёл Фрэнк, можно было только спросив напрямую у него. Фрэнк запросто мог скрыть какую-нибудь важную догадку от начальства, если бы посчитал, что так будет лучше для дела. Фрэнк делал кучу вещей, за которые любого другого полицейского давно бы уволили — и его бы уволили, если бы он не был настолько эффективным. 

Эффективным, идеальным, безошибочным. Мэтт слегка склонил голову набок, прислушиваясь к сердцебиению Фрэнка. Оно было ровным, и оно осталось ровным, когда тот ответил:

— Нет. Ты?

— Ничего, — сказал Мэтт, достаточно убедительно, чтобы в это можно было поверить.

Воздух наполнился новой порцией дыма. Фрэнк всегда пах сигаретным дымом, не слишком дорогим виски и пеной для бритья за два доллара. У Мэтта от этого запаха внутри всё сводило — в самом плохом смысле, и в самом хорошем тоже. 

Мэтт никогда не курил всерьёз. Табачный запах — один из тех, что перебивают всё остальное. Он въедается в руки, одежду и волосы и долго потом не уходит. Только иногда, когда Мэтт сидел по вечерам в квартире один, в те моменты, когда одно дело уже закрыто, а новое не успело свалиться, он выходил на балкон, ронял себя в бесконечность городских звуков и закуривал. Не по какой-то определённой причине, а потому что он мог. Потому что иногда ему хотелось вспомнить, как это — быть человеком. 

Прямо сейчас дым, прошедший сквозь чужие лёгкие, снова заставлял разрастись внутри мерзкому, ноющему чувству нехватки чего-то. С людьми такое случается; людям вечно чего-то не хватает. Кто-то заполняет эту пустоту вредными привычками, кто-то становится помешанным на деньгах и карьере, кто-то заводит семью. Мэтт уже очень давно не знал, чем заполнить его пустоту, в которую сваливается всё, кроме того, что нужно. Всё, что Мэтту хочется удержать, исчезает, а всё, от чего он хочет избавиться — остаётся. Мэтт знает, что рано или поздно где-то в этой пустоте исчезнет и Фрэнк тоже.

— Вам лучше быть осторожнее, — сказал он, склонив голову на бок. Со стороны могло показаться, что он пытается повернуться к Фрэнку лицом, но на самом деле Мэтт просто слушал, как удары его сердца наконец сбиваются. Мэтту захотелось засмеяться или, может быть, прыгнуть с моста — учитывая ситуацию, это возможно было лучшим, что он вообще мог сделать для Фрэнка. Мэтт не делает ни второго, ни первого — он одним безошибочным движением выхватывает сигарету из чужих рук и, делает жадную затяжку и шепчет:

— Скоро начнётся пиздец.

Дым тёк по его лёгким, и Мэтт просто не смог сдержать улыбки. 

Похороны Фиска прошли тихо. Мэтт не был уверен, зачем его туда позвали, но отказаться было бы странно. У Фиска было много деловых партнёров по обе стороны закона, а вот друзей — по пальцам пересчитать. На церемонии с трудом набралось десять человек: ближайшее окружение, в основном. Ванесса тоже там была. Она хорошо держалась. Когда она говорила прощальную речь, её голос ни разу не дрогнул.

Мэтт никогда не замечал за Фиском особой религиозности, но церемония всё равно проходила в церкви — дань традиции, наверное. Мэтту нравились церкви: в них всегда приятно пахло, мягкой пылью и свечным воском. В Бога Мэтт уже очень давно не верил.

Бог хочет, чтобы они все были хорошими людьми, но ничего не делает, чтобы поощрить это: лучшие места в этой жизни всё равно достаются не им. Давно, ещё ребёнком, Мэтт старался быть хорошим человеком — настолько, насколько может это делать десятилетний мальчик. Он не воровал, помогал старшим, был честным. Не потому, что заранее выбивал себе местечко в Раю, а просто потому, что тогда это казалось очевидно правильным. Он даже ходил в церковь по воскресеньям с отцом, пускай и не очень сильно задумывался о Боге. Оказалось, что Бог тоже не особо сильно задумывался о нём. Где был Бог, когда кислота разъела сетчатку его глаз, навсегда оставляя Мэтта по ту сторону темноты? Где был Бог, когда Мэтт держал на руках умирающего в подворотне отца? Где был Бог, когда клан убийц выпустил кишки человеку, взявшегося тренировать Мэтта — и где был Бог, когда те же люди сделали из Мэтта оружие? Может, у него были дела поважнее. Может, его просто нет. Мэтт узнает наверняка только после смерти, когда останется только два варианта: либо забвение, либо ему дадут пинок под зад до самых адских котлов. 

— Мистер Мёрдок, — позвала его Ванесса своим искусственно спокойным голосом. — Думаете, они найдут убийцу?

Она не уточняла, что за «они», но Мэтту показалось, что он и так понял.

— Да. Думаю, найдут.

Это была одна из тех правд, которые звучат как ложь, а Мэтт очень редко говорил правду. 

После этого осталась только кровь. Мэтт уже не мог остановиться. Как он и думал, из пепла империи Фиска один за другим начали подниматься все те, кому до этого не давали пробиться. Кто понаглее — лез вперёд, кто поумнее — выжидал хорошего момента. Большая часть из них была из бывших партнёров Фиска. Мэтт знал, что, если позволить им продолжить, очень скоро всё начнётся по новой: придёт новый король преступного мира, установит свои новые порядки, раздаст всем продажным копам новые взятки, а тех, кто не возьмёт — прибьёт в подворотне, и Фрэнк будет в их числе. У Мэтта просто нет другого выхода, кроме как продолжать: Мэтт уже запустил часовой механизм на бомбе, и очень скоро она взорвётся. Рука до сих пор не поняла, что это он, но только потому, что никто не ожидал от Мэтта предательства. Рано или поздно они догадаются, и тогда — бум! — Мэтт окажется ещё одним именем в долгом перечне тех, кто не смог справиться с эмоциями и поплатился за это. Лучшее, что он может сделать — это забрать с собой как можно больше людей.

Так что Мэтт продолжил убивать. Снова, снова, снова и ещё раз, и опять. Он убивал тех, кто может занять место Фиска, и он убивал всякую мелочь, которая, в целом, ничего не значила, но отлично подходила для отвода глаз. Каждую ночь, закончив с последними бумагами, он надевал костюм, выходил в ночь и начинал убивать. Потом он возвращался, смывал с себя кровь, но её запах никуда не уходил. Он не пах кровью так сильно уже несколько лет, с тех пор, как его поставили к Фиску. Мэтт бил, Мэтт душил, Мэтт ломал шеи. Идеально, эффективно, безошибочно.

Мэтт ничего не чувствовал, когда делал это, но каждый раз, наконец доползая до кровати, он тонул в собственных эмоциях. А потом заталкивал их подальше и старался поспать хотя бы два часа.

Проходит почти три с половиной недели с тех пор, как тело Фиска обнаружили, когда Мэтту прилетает звонок от миссис Робинсон. Сказать по правде, Мэтт не слишком сильно этому удивился: он знал, что Рука нервничает, и он знал, что Рука пойдёт к нему. Они договариваются о встрече в одном из сотен пафосных ресторанов: Мэтт вообще заметил, что плохие ребята любят встречаться в пафосных ресторанах, но всегда относятся к этому с демонстративной небрежностью, словно всем своим видом показывая, что они даже не стараются. 

В ресторане невообразимо пасёт этим отвратительно приторным запахом благовоний, от которого Мэтту сразу же хочется самоустраниться куда подальше. Они садятся в самый дальний угол, так, чтобы их разговоров не было слышно за мягкими звуками музыки. 

Под «миссис Робинсон» у Мэтта записан Дэнни Рэнд, и Мэтт ненавидит этого парня. Не то чтобы Рэнд сделал лично ему что-то плохое. Мэтт вообще не уверен, что Рэнд когда-либо что-либо сделал в своей жизни самостоятельно. Когда-то Рука пришла с дружеским визитом к Рэнду-старшему, и он, как любой другой человек с мозгами в голове, согласился на сотрудничество (а его деловой партнёр — нет, и через два месяца самолёт с деловым партнёром и всей его семьёй случайно упал на горы). В отличие от отца, Дэнни был просто марионеткой, но марионеткой, которая очень, ужасно много о себе думала. 

— Ты что-нибудь будешь? — поинтересовался Дэнни — судя по звукам, он перелистывал меню.

— Кофе, — ответил Мэтт, — чёрный.

— Зря, — невозмутимо сказал Дэнни. — Они делают офигенный салат с нутом, серьёзно, ты обязан…

— В другой раз, — резко перебил его Мэтт. Если Рэнда не остановить, он будет болтать до следующего утра, а Мэтту очень не хочется проводить в его обществе хотя бы на секунду дольше необходимого. — Давай ближе к делу, пожалуйста. С тобой уже связывались?

— Ага, — ответил Рэнд. Он подозвал официантку и продиктовал ей заказ (Дэнни в последние два года ударился в вегетарианство, как будто его без этого было недостаточно невозможно терпеть). — Хотят, чтобы я нашёл этого Дьявола. 

— Дьявола? — переспросил Мэтт, удивлённо изогнув бровь.

— Ну, он ходит в красном, и у него рога, как ещё его называть?

В красном. Мэтт понятия не имел, что его костюм красного цвета. Это, конечно, не самый отвратительный вариант — вообще-то, Мэтту нравился красный. Но это уже начинало попахивать клоунадой. 

— В общем, — продолжил Рэнд. — Я хотел спросить, что ты о нём думаешь. 

Мэтт деланно, но очень артистично задумался на пару мгновений. Он ждал этого.

— Я бы сказал, это кто-то с подготовкой, — ответил Мэтт после короткой паузы. — Возможно армейской, или же боец, судя по характерам смертей. В любом случае, он знает, что делает. 

— Какой-то боец за справедливость? 

— Ммм, нет, я бы так не сказал. Не изначально, по крайней мере, — Мэтт откинулся на спинку кресла и задумчиво повертел в руках трость. — Фиск очевидно был его целью. Думаю, это кто-то из тех, кому он в своё время испортил жизнь. Это очень похоже на месть. Всё было хорошо спланировано. Фиск серьёзно относился к своей безопасности, но ко всем можно подобраться. Возможно, этот Дьявол работал не один. 

— Но Фиск мёртв, — заметил Дэнни. — Почему он продолжает?

— Почему? — переспросил Мэтт. — Ну, возможно, Фиска ему не хватило. Или он действительно стал борцом за справедливость и решил очистить Адскую Кухню, — Мэтт пожал плечами. Он слышал, как Дэнни усмехается.

— Звучит стрёмно, — сказал он. — Ты слишком просто об этом говоришь. Тебя это совсем не парит?

— С чего вдруг?

— Ну. Не боишься, что он за тобой придёт?

Мэтт с большим трудом смог сдержать смешок. Вместо этого он изобразил серьёзное выражение лица и сказал:

— Дэнни. Я — простой адвокат, — помолчав с пару мгновений, он добавил, — из нас двоих у тебя больше шансов на него напороться. 

Ту-дух. 

Мэтту нравился этот звук. Это был, пожалуй, его любимый звук. Большинство звуков вокруг раздражают, с ними приходится мириться и привыкать к ним. Но только не к этому. Это звук, с которым всё идёт по плану. Это звук, с которым подскакивает пульс.

Это страх.

— Ты шутишь сейчас, да? — спросил Дэнни. Он пытался заставить свой голос звучать ровно, пытался сделать вид, что находит это забавным, но Мэтт слышал едва уловимую дрожь, и Мэтт слышал, как его сердце начинает биться быстрее. 

— Ну, ни для кого не секрет, что твоя компания занимается всяким дерьмом, — невозмутимо пожал плечами Мэтт. — Половина точек в Адской Кухне — твоих ребят, Дэнни. На месте Дьявола, я бы уже начал к тебе…

— Я понял, — резко прервал его Дэнни. — Вообще-то, мне нужно идти. У меня дела, только что вспомнил.

— Конечно, — Мэтт мягко улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, мои догадки тебе помогли.

Дэнни быстро поднялся с места, бросив на стол пачку купюр за заказ, который ему так и не принесли. В спешке, он покинул ресторан, едва не столкнувшись с официанткой, что несла на подносе чашку чёрного кофе.

— Ох, — пробормотала она, останавливаясь у столика. — Прошу прощения, сэр, всё хорошо?

— Да-да, не переживайте. Мой друг просто вспомнил о неотложных делах, — улыбнулся Мэтт. Чашка с негромким стуком приземлилась на стол. — Вы можете отменить его заказ. Кстати, — сказал он, беря чашку в руки, — мне сказали, что у вас тут восхитительный салат с нутом. 

Сам по себе, Дэнни Рэнд не представлял угрозы. Он был исполнителем, и даже не самым лучшим. Мэтт собирался как можно дольше откладывать необходимость столкновения с Рукой, но когда-нибудь это должно было произойти. Он должен заставить Рэнда нервничать. Тогда Рэнд начнёт совершать ошибки, и это выиграет Мэтту больше времени. Не говоря уже о том, что, несмотря ни на что, потенциально Дэнни входит в число тех, кто может стать новым Кингпином. А если его протолкнут на верхушку (Дэнни находится в полной уверенности, что он уже там, но это не может быть дальше от правды; он слишком много думает о себе для того, кто получил место в наследство от родителей), Фрэнка он уберёт в первую очередь.

Если бы Мэтт в самом деле хотел бы просто убить Дэнни, он бы это уже сделал. Вместо этого, Мэтт идёт за его людьми. Выбивать информацию из них — проще простого. Дэнни стоит больше им платить.

Мэтт уже вошёл в ритм. Проникнуть в здание, вырубить свет, устроить кровавое месиво. Бьют — блокируй, стреляют — уворачивайся, пыряют ножом — перехватывай и бей в ответ. Мэтт проходит сквозь здание снизу-вверх и оставляет за собой трупы. Все эти люди умеют держать удар, но они никогда не имели дело с убийцами вроде Мэтта. От них пахнет потом, адреналином и плохим алкоголем. Спустя пару мгновений от них в основном пахнет кровью. 

В конце концов, на этаже остаётся только один противник: Мэтт хватает его за ворот и бьёт и бьёт, и бьёт, пока лицо под кулаком не становится совсем мягким. Но даже сквозь чавканье крови (а смерть в основном такой и бывает — чавкающей и мерзкой) Мэтт услышал, как кто-то поднимается по лестнице и открывает дверь с мягким скрипом. Разумеется, Мэтт сразу заметил стоящую недалеко от здания машину, но, что бы там про него не думали, у него не было никаких супер-способностей, позволяющих определить, кто именно там сидел. Мэтт просто очень хорошо компенсировал. Он предположил, что, быть может, это кто-то из людей Дэнни наблюдает, может — кто-то из Руки, ну в крайнем случае полиция. Последнее оказалось не так далеко от правды. Вообще-то, это было куда ближе к правде, чем Мэтту того хотелось бы.

Сигаретный дым, не слишком дорогой виски, пена для бритья за два доллара. Тяжёлые шаги, армейская походка. Фрэнк.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — только и успел спросить Мэтт прежде, чем почувствовал удар в грудь. Он не следил за ситуацией вокруг всего несколько мгновений, но этого было более, чем достаточно. Ужасно. Отвратительно. Никуда не годится. Так Мэтту стоило бы думать, но на самом деле, когда чужой вес толкнул его назад, и когда стекло просело и лопнуло под его спиной, и когда всё его тело напряглось от ощущения падения, Мэтт подумал только одно.

«Твою мать, Фрэнк», — подумал он. 

Мэтту часто приходилось падать. Иногда он делал это умышленно, но чаще всего, как сейчас, он делал это случайно. Мэтт так часто падал, что, если бы ему нужно было составлять резюме, он мог бы написать «профессиональный падальщик» — прямо рядом с «опытный лжец» и «сворачиватель шей со стажем». А когда ты что-то часто делаешь, в какой-то момент ты перестаёшь думать — тело само совершает нужные действия. Так и сейчас, пока мысли Мэтта ещё были на слове «мать», его тело, едва поняв, что прямо сейчас приземлится на асфальт, машинально перевернулось в воздухе: Мэтт упал на того ублюдка, что толкнул его. 

Ему пришлось сжать зубы, чтобы не вскрикнуть от внезапно ударившей по ребру вспышки боли. Это всё равно было лучше, чем разбить себе голову. Несколько мгновений Мэтт не двигался, а потом сделал глубокий вдох и заставил себя подняться. Получилось не с первого раза, и каждая новая попытка отдавала в бок болью, словно кто-то заколачивал ему под рёбра гвозди. Но Мэтт был профессионалом. Он сумел доползти до пожарной лестницы и начать забираться на крышу прежде, чем Фрэнк оказался внутри. Каждый шаг давался ему с огромным трудом, каждый шаг заставлял задерживать сбившееся дыхание — Мэтт чувствовал себя так, словно ему приходилось цепляться за воздух, чтобы идти дальше. 

Он остался сидеть на крыше соседнего дома. У Мэтта не было сил прислушиваться, но даже так он заметил полицейские машины, стягивающиеся к месту преступления одна за другой. Мэтт понял, что ему пора уходить, только когда чуть не вырубился прямо там. Было бы неловко, если бы его вот так нашли копы.

В любой другой день дорога из этой части района не заняла бы у Мэтта дольше пятнадцати минут. Она заняла час. К тому времени, как Мэтт с тихим стоном ввалился в окно собственной квартиры, как мешок с камнями рухнув на пол, на улице снова пошёл дождь. Какое-то время он так и лежал, и только потом собрался с силами, чтобы подняться и, тяжело опираясь на стены, пойти в ванную. 

Выбравшись из костюма, Мэтт бросил его в ванну — он был не в том состоянии, чтобы смывать кровь, а значит, к утру она засохнет и превратится в вонючую корочку. Мэтт предпочитал об этом не думать. Завтрашние проблемы — для завтрашнего Мэтта. 

Мэтт коснулся ребра и тут же зашипел от боли — пальцы, впрочем, он не убрал. Осматривать себя, когда ты ничего не видишь, было удовольствием тем ещё, особенно когда каждое лишнее движение причиняет боль. Ощупав бок, Мэтт пришёл к выводу, что рёбра не сломаны: он знал, какими бы они были наощупь, если бы сломались. По крайней мере, Мэтту очень хотелось бы на это надеяться. Конечно, ему следовало бы позвонить кому-нибудь и попросить о помощи, но…

Но Мэтту было совершенно некому позвонить. Он мог бы истекать кровью с проткнутым лёгким, а позвать всё равно было бы некого.

Мэтт стёр с лица и шеи и кровь и пот, уже остывший, но всё равно неприятно липкий, и дошёл до кухни, чтобы достать из морозилки льда. Лёд неприятно колол холодом пальцы, а когда Мэтт положил его в пакет и приложил к рёбрам, заколол ещё сильнее, но это, по крайней мере, снимет отёк. 

Дойти до спальни Мэтт уже не смог. Он так и лёг в гостиной на диване, лицом в потолок, прислушиваясь к шуму ночного города за окном. Только в этот момент до него, наконец, со скрипом дошло, что он мёртв.

Не буквально, разумеется. Его сердце всё ещё билось, перегоняя кровь по венам, его мозг всё ещё работал, отправляя импульсы в нервные окончания. Но как оружие, Мэтт умер. Сказать по правде, он начал умирать уже очень давно, но сегодня он умер окончательно. Это всё из-за Фрэнка. Всё из-за него. Он одним своим существованием вытаскивал из Мэтта всё, что тот так усердно в себе топил. И Мэтт не был уверен, плохо это или наоборот.

(Ближе к утру его разбудил телефонный звонок. «Миссис Робинсон» — было написано на экране. Мэтт не стал брать трубку. Он ещё потом об этом пожалеет, но сейчас ему было наплевать). 

Что-то такое с ним уже происходило раньше, давно, кажется, просто безумно давно. Руке нужен был человек в официальном пространстве, кто-то, кто мог поддерживать их людей снаружи, пока они сами управляют всем из тени. Они решили сделать этим человеком Мэтта — поэтому отправили его в колледж как простого студента. 

Его звали Фогги Нельсон, и они были соседями по комнате. На последнем курсе люди из Руки пришли и сказали, что убьют его, если Мэтт сам это не прекратит, и они больше никогда не общались.

Что Фогги, что Фрэнк, что сигареты — они все делали с Мэттом вещи, которые заставляли его чувствовать себя человеком. 

Оружием быть просто. Тебе не нужно думать или чувствовать, или принимать на себя ответственность, или бояться. Тебе не нужно делать что-то ради кого-то. Оружие может убить, но самое жуткое дерьмо всегда творится в головах людей.

Мэтт просыпается от протяжного писка откуда-то из коридора. Просыпается не сразу: сначала он чувствует ноющую боль везде, что физически способно болеть. Мэтту кажется, что даже атомам, из которых состоит его тело, больно. Только спустя несколько минут до Мэтта доходит, что писк — это дверной звонок. Мэтт знает, что это не из Руки, потому что люди Руки не стали бы утруждать себя подобным, и он знает, что это не Рэнд, потому что Рэнд не стал бы до него снисходить. А кто ещё это может быть, Мэтт не знает.

Ему потребовалось приложить немало усилий, чтобы дойти от дивана до двери. Он остановился, прислушиваясь, но по ту сторону не происходит ничего, что могло бы навести на мысли об опасности.

— Кто там? — спросил Мэтт. Его голос звучит так хрипло, словно он уже неделю как умирает от пневмонии. 

— Это я. Фрэнк Касл.

Мэтт тихо усмехнулся. Очень невесело усмехнулся. Фрэнка не должно было здесь быть, но с другой стороны, Фрэнка вообще не должно было быть в его жизни, не так непозволительно много, по крайней мере. Вот только Фрэнка это не особо волновало.

Он мог бы не открывать дверь. Если он не откроет, Фрэнк просто уйдёт — он не будет торчать здесь до вечера просто потому, что хочет поговорить (а очевидно, что он хочет поговорить, иначе не стал бы приходить сюда). Может быть, Мэтт проживёт достаточно долго, чтобы им удалось встретиться ещё раз, но скорее всего нет.

Может, именно поэтому Мэтт открывает. Машинально, за секунду до этого он натянул на лицо улыбку.

— Добрый день, детектив, — сказал он, пропуская Фрэнка внутрь. Он сказал это тем же тоном, каким говорил эту фразу всегда на протяжении двух лет их знакомства, вот только сейчас она звучала как-то ужасно неправильно. Стоять было трудно, так что Мэтт поспешил — настолько, насколько вообще был в состоянии, — вернуться на кухню, и Фрэнк просто последовал за ним, как если бы это было в порядке вещей. Вчера Мэтт не думал об этом, но, скорее всего, Фрэнк следил за ним один, а не от полиции. Это очень в его духе.

— Ты зачем Фиска выпилил? — спросил Фрэнк в тот момент, когда Мэтт уже собирался предложить ему кофе. На мгновение Мэтт напрягся, но только на мгновение. Было бы неправдой сказать, что Мэтт не ждал, что Фрэнк догадается. Только не после вчерашней ночи. Но это только всё усложняло. 

— Арестуешь меня? — поинтересовался Мэтт. Он знает, что нет. У него нет весомых доказательств. Мэтт сможет выкрутиться даже если Фрэнк из него прямо сейчас признание под запись выбьет — Мэтт себе на таком карьеру построил. Не то чтобы Мэтт в самом деле ждал от Фрэнка чего-то подобного. Не потому что Фрэнк на такое не способен, а потому что Фрэнк не станет так делать. 

Мэтт чувствует, как Фрэнк подходит ближе. Достаточно близко, чтобы дотронуться, если протянуть руку. 

— Ты в больнице был? — спросил он, и на этот раз Мэтт просто не может сдержать ухмылки. Он мог себе представить, как это выглядело бы со стороны, если бы он заявился в больницу с синяками на полтела. Что бы он сказал, что упал с лестницы? 

— Пошутил? Какая тут больница, — ответил он. — Всё в порядке. Если бы было что-то серьёзное, я бы заметил. 

Мэтт знает, как это — ломать рёбра. И как продолжать сражаться со сломанными рёбрами, он тоже знает. Тут у тебя просто уже нет выбора: ты либо продолжаешь, либо ты умер. Но Фрэнк, кажется, ему не верит. 

— Я сейчас глаза закатил, чтоб ты знал, — сообщил он. Мэтт снова усмехается. Он хочет сказать, что да, он догадался. Он хочет спросить, зачем Фрэнк пришёл. Он хочет попросить его уйти. Он хочет засмеяться или, может быть, прыгнуть с моста. 

Мэтт не делает ничего из этого; Мэтт чувствует на себе руки Фрэнка. Они холодные, и это больно. Не из-за того, что синяки ноют сильнее под чужими прикосновениями, с этим Мэтт может справиться. Он знает, что Фрэнк просто ощупывает его раны, но даже этого уже слишком много, потому что Фрэнк трогает его как живого человека. Он говорит что-то, но Мэтт уже не слушает. 

(Ту-дух).

Если подумать, то всё началось однажды в четверг. Была осень, лил дождь, Мэтт занимался делом Лестера. Он мог доверить это кому угодно, но доверил Фрэнку, потому что знал, что тот точно сделает. Мэтт предложил его подвести, и Фрэнк, кажется, в первый раз за всё время, согласился. Вокруг них не было ничего, кроме холода и шума дождя — Мэтт и сам не помнил, почему, но он поцеловал Фрэнка. Наверное потому, что испытал потребность почувствовать себя человеком. 

Фрэнк не ответил, но это было уже неважно, потому что в ту секунду Мэтт начал умирать как оружие и рождаться как человек со всем своим самым жутким дерьмом. 

Сейчас Фрэнк целует его первым, и Мэтт просто его не останавливает. У него холодные руки и горячие губы, и Мэтт прижимается к нему всем телом, так близко, как может. Мэтт чувствует привкус крови, и ещё он чувствует, как всё идеальное, эффективное и безошибочное, что в нём когда-либо было, летит в самый центр пустоты.

Мэтт знает, что рано или поздно где-то в этой пустоте исчезнет и он сам.


End file.
